Kristen DiMera
1993-1998 Kristen Blake arrived in Salem in 1993. She became attracted to John Black , even though her brother Peter warned her to stay away from John. Alice Horton played match makers and set her and John up at the Horton cabin. John found a bloody wedding dress, and Kristen told him she was supposed to get married, but her and her husband-to-be we're laying low because someone was trying to kill him. Kristen was also revealed to be Stefano DiMera's ward, and was hiding him. John eventually learned Kristen was Stefano's foster daughter, but still loved her and wanted to marry her; however, Kristen had promised Stefano that she would marry Tony DiMera, and planned on following through with her promise. When Marlena's daughter, Belle, was kidnapped, John and Kristen posed as married couple and discovered the kidnapper was Belle's sister Sami Brady. John and Kristen became closer, so Stefano exposed Sami's diary, which revealed Bell was John's daughter (it was originally believed that Belle was Roman and Marlena's daughter). Kristen went through with the plan to marry Tony. John showed up on Tony and Kristen's wedding day with prove that Stefanl had murdered Curtis Reed. Stefano fled in his car, and John shot out the tires, causing the car to crash into the river; Stefano was presumed dead, and Kristen blamed John. In 1994, Kristen held a charity event at Maison Blanche and was suckled to find John in shackles and Stefano, who was very much alive. A fire started, and Tony ran back into the burning house to get a laptop that had file on John's past. The fire caused Tony to go blind, and Kristen started sleeping with John behind Tony's back. Kristen found out that Tony had switched her birth control pills with placebo's, and left him for John. Kristen returned to Tony when she learned that John had been a priest. After saving Marlena for being possessed by a demon, John arranged to be released from his vows, and Kristen annulled her marriage to Tony. Kristen found out she had a condition that would render her infertile. When everyone went to Aremid for Jennifer and Peter's wedding, Tony arranged his death and framed John for it. John was arrested, and Kristen wondered if John really had killed Tony. Peter got Kristen to admit in court that she believed John had killed To h, and John was sentenced to death. As John was being executed, a mysterious woman in white shows up with Tony's diary that detailed his plan to frame to John. Kristen, John, Marlena, and the woman in white all moved into the DiMera mansion. Kristen hid a letter from John to Marlena, detailing his feelings for her. Marlena found the letter after Kristen became pregnant, and agreed to keep quiet, and moved out of the mansion when John proposed to Kristen. When John was under hypnosis, he revealed the woman in white was Kristen's mother, Rachel Blake. Rachel knew Kristen had hidden the letter and begged her to confess. When John was hypnotized a second time, he told Kristen he loved Marlena. When Stefano returned to Salem, Kristen agreed to help him kidnap Marlena, so she could win John back. Stefano kidnapped Marlena and faked a crash, causing everyone to think they were dead. Stefano gave John some goggles, so he could see Marlena. When Kristen used the goggles, she saw Marlena was writing about her, and stopped using them. Stefano planted a bomb for when the goggles were used next, and after a near miss, John agreed to stop using them. Rachel suggested John and Kristen to to Paris. John left, and Kristen and Rachel followed when Stefano sent them a fax. Kristen ran into Marlena, who the ran into John. Stefano drugged John, and managed to get Marlena back and steal Antionelli's crown. Kristen tried to save John from Stefano, and both he and Rachel were presumed dead in an explosion. Kristen lost her baby, but convinced the doctor to keep quiet. In retaliation, the doctor told John that he and Kristen couldn't sleep together. Kristen and Peter conspired to use a mind control device on John to get him to sleep with Kristen, but John only said Marlena's name. Stefano showed up alive in Salem and brought Susan Banks, a women who looked like Kristen, with him. Susan was tasked with impersonating Kristen when necessary and she also agreed to give Kristen her baby when it was born. Kristen was caught adjusting her pregnancy pad by Laura Horton, and Stefano wanted to send Laura away, but Peter and Kristen convinced him to just wipe Laura's memories of the past few days. When Susan went into the labor, Kristen disguised herself as a nurse, so she could see the baby being born. John wanted to be married to the mother of his child before the child was born, so he married Susan, thinking she was Kristen. Kristen obtained Susan's baby and named him John Black Jr., but Susan wanted her baby back when she learned he had a heart defect. As Susan became more of a threat to Kristen's plans, she her her locked in the secret room, and when Marlena found out the truth, Kristen locked her in the secret room as well. 2012-2013 In 2011, Stefano sought out Kristen and persuaded her to return to Salem to and bring the DiMera family back together. Marlena was angry to see Kristen back in Salem, but Kristen said she wanted to make amends, and John believed her. Though initially planning on using John's son Brady, Kristen eventually fell in love with him, which caused a rift between John and Brady. Kristen's plan to get Brady and get revenge intertwined as Brady pushed John and Marlena away. Eventually, Brady proposed to Kristen and she said yes, but Marlena got a hold of a photo of Kristen paying off the guy that attacked Brady and she showed it to Brady. Kristen admitted the truth and Brady broke up with her. Kristen was furious and sought revenge. She drugged Eric Brady, under the alias Fay Walker to frame Nicole Walker, and raped him. The drug made Eric aggressive, so it looked consensual once Kristen edited the video. Brady eventually started to forgive Kristen have her a second chance. Kristen held onto the flash drive that contained her encounter with Eric, and wondered if she should continue with her plan. Unfortunately for Kristen, Marlena overheard her talking about sleeping with another man, and got a hold of the flash drive. Not knowing what was on the flash drive, Marlena played it at Brady and Kristen's wedding. Kristen told Brady that Eric seduced her and since it looked like Eric wanted Kristen, Brady believed her, but Kristen knew Brady wouldn't believe her when he talked to Eric, so she prepared to leave Salem. When Nicole found out. about the video, she went to confront Kristen. Kristen took off in her car and Nicole followed her. The two of them crashed their cars, but Kristen was gone. 2014, 2015 In 2014, Kristen kidnapped Daniel planning on using him to lure Brady to her. Daniel turned the tables and captured Kristen. He managed to load her into the back of the truck that was heading to Salem. Kristen managed to get released on bail and sought to make things right and win Brady back. Kristen decided to make amends with Brady by bringing John out of his coma. Kristen was devastated when EJ died, and snuck into the morgue on Stefano's orders. She injected EJ's body with an unknown substance, and helped Stefano transport it to where he was. Kristen was furious she over heard Theresa Donovan telling her friend, Anne Millbauer, she was pregnant with Brady's child. Kristen left Salem, but not before she stole Theresa's baby, and planted it in herself. Kristen had her henchmen Clint keep an eye on Theresa to make sure she didn't regain her memories. The baby was born early and named Christopher. As a result, the baby was ill and Kristen needed Clint to bring Theresa to her. Kristen was surprised when Brady showed up and demanded to see his child. Kristen tried to trick Brady and Melanie Jonas into thinking that the baby was Daniel's, but it didn't work. Kristen and Brady and Melanie tied up in the basement. Marlene showed up and Kristeb tried to get her to go away. Marlena heard some noises, and went to investigate, but Kristen held her at gunpoint. Kristen got distracted and Marlena got a hold of the gun. They struggled over the gun and Brady burst in, distracting Kristen. Marlena wrestled the gun from Kristen's grip, and Kristen lost her balanced. She crashed backwards through the window and fell into the water below. Crimes Committes *Committed adultery with John black (1994). *Conspired with her dad stefano to kidnap Marlena Evans (1995), *bought Susan banks baby Elvis(1996) *lockEd Susan in a secret room (1996) *held Marlena Evans hostage in the secret room (1997). *Heleped her father stefano erase Laura's memory (1997). *Amotoinally turtured Susan banks (1997-2014). *Perjury - Told the court that Peter was dead when she knew he was not (1997). *teicked Susan banks into dining over costady of Elvis to her (1997). *Held John and Marlena and gunpoint and threatend to shoot John if he did not leave Marlena (1998). *sold Susan banks into white slavery (1998). *Drugged violet crumb (1998). *tried to kidnap Elvis (1998). *tried to smash Marlena over the head with a juice pitcher in an attempt to kill her (1998). *Followed Marlena into the woods without her concent (2012). *Hired someone to stage an "attack" on her, so Brady Black would save (2012). *Hired a man to attack Brady (2012). *Broke into brady's hotel room (2013). *Drugged eric Brady (2013). *raped Eric Brady (2013). *Framed Nicole walker for rape (2013). *hacked into eric brady's computer (2013). *watched brady and John attack each Other as part as a scheme and did not break it up (2013). *Hired a man to rob and attack Marlena (2013), *Fled town and jumped bail (2013 -2014). *Kidnapped Daniel Jonas (2014). *Blackmailed eric Brady with a experimental drug that could bring John out of a coma in extange to not press rape charges against her (2014). *stole E.J's body from the mourogue (2014). *Stole Theresa Donovan's embryo and had it implanted into her (2014). *Had Theresa kidnapped (2014). *fled to Europe with the stolen embryo almost like kidnapping (2014-2015). *Tied up thersea and threw her in the dungon (2015). *pisstle whpiped brady (2015). *Had her henchman Held Melanie at gunpoint (2015). *Held, Brady, and Melanie Jonas captive (2015). *Held Marlena at gunpoint (2015). *engaged in a struggle with Marlena over a gun causing several shots to go flying and a dangerous fight (2015).